


Hand Porn

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Series: Roommate AU [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji is tired. Zoro is a hot asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Porn

Zoro lied lazily on the couch watching TV. Even after Sanji had long fixed the air con, the man had already formed the habit of walking around the apartment only on boxer shorts. Especially since it pissed his boyfriend off.

Sanji was still at work. It was late though so the restaurant would be closing soon, that gave Zoro at least two more hours of solitude.

Better make the most of it.

 

Tired didn’t begin to describe how Sanji felt. Working at The Baratie on a normal night was tiring but tonight had been particularly so, with his old man catching a cold thus him having to take over the kitchen and make sure the stubborn geezer actually got some rest. Thankfully he was able to manage but by the time he was done he was completely exhausted.

He gets in the apartment and all the lights are off but he can still see because of the flickering light of what must be the TV in the living room. Sanji rolls his eyes because he just knows that means the marimo fell asleep on the couch again.

Just as he expected, Zoro was sprawled on the couch, one arm behind his head and the other hanging to his side, touching the floor. His legs were no better as he had one propped on top of the couch’s back and the other in the same position his hand was. Sanji would have woken him up with a kick if it wasn’t for the fact that the sight of vulnerable, almost naked moss head was very tempting at the moment. He took off his jacket and undid his tie as he watched the other man sleep. Zoro snored loudly and Sanji’s felt his libido die little but was replaced instead with a warm, comfortable feeling in his chest. He shook his head, a small smile on his lips wondering just how in the world the man before him wasn’t freezing to death. Sanji kneeled besides the couch and reached for the other man’s torso, feeling how warm his skin was.

“Always so goddamn hot. I don’t even get it.” Sanji complained to no one in particular.

He didn’t take his hand away. Instead he took his time tracing Zoro’s well formed torso with his fingers. He didn’t exactly want the other man to wake up yet so he kept his touch light.  
Chuckling softly to himself Sanji copped a feel of the sleeping man’s defined pectorals, amusingly relishing in the firm texture underneath his fingers. He likes to tease Zoro about them all the time. He has so much fun watching the otherwise stoic guy act all flustered at having the blond gush about his chest. After another soft laugh he brushed his fingers along the lines of the green haired man’s abs following down his happy trail, finally getting the man to shift in his sleep as the blond reached a ticklish spot.

Sanji smiled when he saw the other man starting to stir from his slumber and kissed his lips softly. He moved back to stare at Zoro open his eyes slowly.

“Hey.” Sanji greets the sleepy marimo.

  
“Hey, welcome back.”

  
“Just got in?” Sanji chuckles at that.

  
“Nope, I’ve been right here for a good five minutes now. I could have been a burglar, you know? We could have been robbed blind on your account.”

  
“I guess so.” Sanji rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s nonchalance.

  
“You had the day off today, how the hell do you manage to get so tired fr— the blond scowled at Zoro’s smirk. It was obvious the moss head spend the entire day training. “Yeah, forget it...”

The green-haired man lets out a low chuckle and tries to sit on the couch only to be pushed back by the blond chef.

“No, stay.” He says softly. Sanji was tired and his body wanted nothing more than to sleep but the sight of his gorgeous marimo sprawled on the couch woke a new desire. He wanted to feel the other man under him, wanted to see him come undone under his touch.

“What are you doing Curly?” Came his boyfriend’s annoyed inquiry.

“I’m tired and I want you.” Sanji explained.

“Then let me.” Zoro tries to change positions but Sanji pushes him back once again.

“Nope. Let me.” He smiles trailing his hands down the other man’s chest, feeling the small shiver at the sound of his voice.

“Whatever, Cook.” Zoro scoffs.

Sanji’s hands were sacred and Zoro knew this very well. Everything that the blond did with his hands was done with the utmost care and detail. It showed in each and every meal that he prepared and that same expertise translated to everything else he did with his hands as Zoro was experiencing right in this moment. Expert callused fingers brushed gently against his skin creating a ripple effect of electric shocks all over his body.

The sight that met Zoro when he looked up took his breath away. Sanji was looking right back at him, half lidded eyes, dark with lust. He uttered the blond’s name breathlessly arching his body ever so slightly to meet with the other’s man provoking touch.

It sometimes scared Zoro how quickly and how deeply he fell into this with the cook. In the beginning he never thought that this drop dead gorgeous perverted piece of shit would even get past the initial dynamic that developed when he first moved it. If Zoro was being honest with himself, he only kept annoying the cook to make sure he at least looked his way. Not that he wasn’t confident on his looks but is hard to compete for the idiot attentions when he only had eyes for busty women. In the end Nami, was right and Sanji was interested which is why he is here now, slowly being taken apart by his hands.

“Sanji…” Zoro breathed his name a second time, in a way that made the blond cook dizzy with how fast his blood went south. It irritated Sanji to no end the man before him had such effect on him but he’d be lying if he didn’t enjoy being able to elicit those sounds from him. Zoro’s skin was like fire to his touch making Sanji remember the state in which he found the man.

“How come you’re so hot all the time, huh?” He glared at the athlete. “I know idiots don’t catch cold but damn…” He let out a short guffaw as he prevented his boyfriend from retaliating by way of brushing his fingers on the tip of his cock through the man’s boxers.

“Ah… I hate you…”

“I know,” Sanji smirks, grabbing Zoro’s length in his hand, boxer still on and giving it a lazy stroke. “Right back at you.” He returns, smirk turning into a smug grin when the other moans at his touch.

“Shit, Cook… M—” the rest of the sentence was lost in a breathless gasp as the blond pinched Zoro’s already hard right nipple with his free hand. Sanji loves how responsive the man in front of him can get if you know where touch and the blond has made it his task to commit all of those places to memory.

“Hmm, what was that?” Sanji enjoyed being a tease.

“Fuck you.” Zoro growled. The cook responded with a brush of his thumb on the tip of the other’s already weeping cock.

“Not tonight, Marimo.” Sanji replied; smug grin still in place at hearing his boyfriend’s frustrated growl.

“Damnit Sanji, stop teasing.” The green haired man complains exasperated.

“Don’t want to. You’re so hot like this.” Sanji leered, earning him a frustrated glare from his boyfriend.

“I hate you, Cook.” Zoro said; his voice surprisingly steady considering Sanji’s ministrations.

“You already said that.” The blond chef pointed out smugly as he gave the other man a lazy stroke.

“Fuck you.” Zoro groaned.

“That too and I said no.” Sanji was having fun. He always did when it came to his annoying Marimo. For all that the other man gets on his nerves he can’t fathom a life so void without their arguments and their competitive nature anymore. He also couldn’t imagine what it would be to go without the other’s badly hidden moments of kindness anymore.

For better or worse, Sanji was in love with Roronoa Zoro.

“Goddammit it, Sanji!” This was as close as the blond would get to Zoro begging and it had become a secret game for him to see how far he had to push to get the man to actually beg. Not tonight though. Tonight he just wanted to touch him.

“Is that really all you got, Marimo?” Sanji goaded his boyfriend, his own erection throbbing inside his pants, crying for attention.

“You b— Fuck!” The smug blond didn't let him finish the insult as he had climbed on top of Zoro, his grip firm on the other’s hips as he grind their erections together.

“You’re so fucking hot like this Zoro…” Sanji groaned as he took both of them in his hand and started jerking his hand.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole!” The other countered, completely flushed and panting. Sanji knew he was close and he wasn’t far behind himself . He picked up his pace until both of them were spilling on Zoro’s stomach. Sanji collapsed on top of his boyfriend only to be attacked by the man’s mouth on his. Zoro’s kiss was desperate and demanding. Even after they broke apart Zoro kept kissing down his neck in between curse words and empty threats that made Sanji laugh fondly.

“Come on Marimo, let’s take a shower. I’m exhausted.”


End file.
